


If I Did drabble

by talesfromtheguild



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin - Freeform, F/M, Face Reveal, Loyalty, Spoilers, The Mandalorian Season 2, extreme devotion to one another, its a little sad, its soft, the mandalorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesfromtheguild/pseuds/talesfromtheguild
Summary: Mandalorian x Female!Jedi/Force User!ReaderHere is a teaser for a later chapter (based during The Believer) in the next installment of The Way of the Force series (series title to be revealed)Do not read if you have not watched Ch.15 (episode 7 of Season 2) of the Mandalorian.*SPOILERS AHEAD*
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 56





	If I Did drabble

“You know… if I did see your face…” you began speaking, choosing your words very carefully. 

Din looked over at you from behind the visor, and you could imagine his face looked the same as it had earlier: scared, saddened and beautiful. 

“...I would tell you how pretty you are.” you tell him, crouching down before him, looking up at his visor to keep eye contact with him. You can feel happy, ‘I’m-so-in-love-with-you-you-kriffing-idiot’ tears crawl up your throat. 

“I would tell you how much I adore that you have facial hair, that your nose is one of my favorite features of yours on your face. I love that your hair matches your eyes, and falls across your forehead, just begging me to run my fingers through it. I would tell you that I am enamored with your eyes. I would have never guessed you had such expressive brown eyes. I would tell you just how thankful I am that you wear this helmet all the time - I would have to fight off too many suitors if you bared your face for all the galaxy to see.” 

“I would tell you that if I saw your face, then death would be worth it if I got to look at you.” 

Din can’t stop the tears that fall from his eyes as he listens to you speak about his face, his looks. He had always been nervous about whether you’d like how he looked beneath the helmet, but listening to you and your words, every fear Din had felt was eradicated by you. 

“It’s a pity no one alive has seen your face.” you repeat Mayfeld’s words, your tone growing serious.


End file.
